Sweet Songfics
by XxbeautifulxX134
Summary: Ok, this is going to be a collection of songfics...mostly Ganith, Valduggery, Vilequesse, and guess who's back? JACKABETH! THAT'S RIGHT! (Jackabeth is from my "Dead Romance" story! ;) ENJOY! (OH AND I MUST INCORPORATE THE LONELY CHINA SORROWS...I SHALL TORTURE HER THROUGH MUSIC!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beneath Your Beautiful

A/N: I was hoping you guys enjoyed songfics, so here I am with my own story of them! ENJOY I LOVE THIS SONG!

First verse is towards Valkyrie, second towards Skulduggery

CREDIT FOR THE SONG GOES TO "LABRINTH"

* * *

_You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie talked to Fletcher, shaking her head no politely at his request for a date that night. He wondered why she had rejected every guy that asked her out everyday, and wondered if it made her feel good. He would have asked her a long time ago, but being a skeleton and all, she was out of his league. Who could love a useless pile of bones?

_You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try._

Although he doubted her loving him, there was a small part of him that was pushing him to tell her his feelings. She had pushed everyone away ever since she left her family behind, but Skulduggery somehow managed to get her undivided attention. He knew he had to try his best to get Valkyrie's heart, and he would not give up. He loved her.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

Valkyrie walked back to Skulduggery with sadness written on her face, and it made Skulduggery's heart sink in despair. Something was hurting her, and he could just tell as he looked upon her face. He had to ask, whether he wanted to or not, because he cared.

"Valkyrie?" he asked quietly, drawing her attention.

"Yes, Skul?" she replied, trying to stop the tears that were dropping from her chocolate eyes.

Skulduggery sighed and brushed the tears from her cheek, looking deep into those eyes.

"Why won't you let any man close to you in a romantic fashion?" Skulduggery asked, trying to sound soothing.

Valkyrie shook her head and let out a cry replying, "Look at me, Skul. I am ugly! No one could ever love me. No one I love loves me back, because I'm not good enough. I bet he loves China, seeing how gorgeous she is."

Skulduggery sighed and shook his head as he walked away.

_You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"_

Valkyrie watched in pain as Skulduggery walked away, probably off to China for a good chat. He always let her go at these depressing moments, and she bet he liked having Valkyrie in this position. She was like a puppet: every string he pulled let out a new emotion that she tried to hide_. _

_You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try_

Valkyrie knew he hadn't loved one woman since the death of his wife, but she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer. She had to tell him at some point, and she knew giving up every time she felt guilty wasn't going to get her out of this situation. She had to try.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

Valkyrie knew another reason he hadn't dared fall in love someone was because he was a skeleton. It made him feel different…unwanted. She had to show him that he was perfect to her in every way, shape, and form. He was handsome in his own way, and he didn't seem to realize that.

_See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I..._

Valkyrie lay in her bed alone that night, her thoughts wandering off to Skulduggery. She couldn't keep him out of her head…until she told him. Sadly, she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't face the rejection.

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

Skulduggery parked the Bentley in front of Valkyrie's mansion and flew up to the window, probably waking her from her sleep. He watched as a wide awake Valkyrie sat up and glanced at the window. Valkyrie caught sight of Skulduggery and freaked out, a single tear threatening to spill from her eyes. She slid the window open to let him in, and they both stared at each other for a minute, wondering how to say it.

Skulduggery tilted his head before cupping Valkyrie's face in his hands slowly. Valkyrie looked up at him before bringing her lips to his teeth passionately. He scooped Valkyrie up in his arms, and she latched her legs around him, not wanting to break the kiss. As Valkyrie pulled back for breath, she looked up into his sockets in adoration.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Valkyrie Cain," he replied, not letting her go for one second.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

* * *

A/N: Mushy, but a good mushy, right?

Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Love Story

Chapter 2: Love Story

A/N: I really don't like Taylor Swift to be quite honest, but the song fits my Jackabeth pairing. ENJOY MY FELLOW JACKABETH LOVERS!

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there…_

_On a balcony in summer air_

As Elizabeth lay asleep nestled up next to Jack in their bed, she began dreaming of how she met him. He looked just like his father, with the skeletal form, and he acted like his mother, Valkyrie Cain. He was perfect to her, and she couldn't forget the day they met.

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns,_

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know…_

Elizabeth sat at the ballroom table, watching as couples danced and twirled about the dance floor, wishing she could have someone to dance with. She saw Skulduggery and Valkyrie dancing together by her mom and dad, and she realized that she had never been in love before. As she sat daydreaming of love, a certain skeleton had walked up to her.

"Hello," said Jack Pleasant, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"Hi," she whispered back, shocked.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet!_

_And I was crying on the staircase beggin ya please don't go…_

After the wonderful evening, Jack invited Elizabeth to come with him and his family home. As she went to accept, her friend John Claw ran up beside her and cringed in disgust at the skeleton.

"Really, Elizabeth? You are going to go with this _bag of bones _somewhere?" he spat, loving the moment as Jack Pleasant cringed at his insult.

Jack shook his head in despair and stormed out of the building, leaving her alone with John.

"No Jack! Don't go!" she begged, uselessly.

_Romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_Baby just say yes_

Elizabeth chased Jack to his car, her dress covered in a fresh layer of mud. Jack looked at her sadly as he stuck the key in the ignition, Elizabeth sensing every emotion that could ever be noticed on his skeletal face.

"Jack, please! Don't listen to him! You are my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without you! If you care about me, pick me up at my place after midnight. I'll wait, then all we have to do is run away together. Bye, Jack."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while…_

Jack pulled up to Elizabeth's house quietly, trying not to awake her parents, and waited. After a few moments she came tiptoeing out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind her. She hauled her suitcase behind her and threw it into the car before hopping in beside him.

"Let's go, Jack. Take a break from everyone for a little while."

_Oh, oh_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you_

_Please don't go…_

Jack started the engine but sat there, and suddenly looked at Elizabeth with a pained expression. Elizabeth glanced at him confused, and waited for him to speak.

"Your friends wouldn't accept this or _us, _Elizabeth," Jack whispered, his velvety voice cracking a bit.

Elizabeth smiled sadly at him and replied, "Jack Christopher Pleasant, listen here! You are everything to me, please don't leave me."

Jack only nodded and drove off.

_And I said,_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, _

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Elizabeth, I will run away with you for awhile, but I don't think this is right," he said slowly, the words killing him.

Elizabeth looked over at him, hurt, and replied, "I love you, Jack. If you love me, prove it and do this. All we have to do is run! Please just say yes…"

Jack tilted his head and looked back out the window thinking.

_Romeo save me they're tryin to tell me how to feel,_

_This love is difficult, but it's a-real, _

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

"Jack, I've told you why I want to go with you a million times. I love you; I want to be with you. I'm sick of my family trying to tell me how to feel. I know, this is difficult, but I know this love is real," she explained once again, afraid that he didn't want to.

"Elizabeth…" Jack started.

"No Jack! I know you are afraid! So am I! We'll make it out of this mess, I promise!"

_But I got tired of waiting,_

_Wonderin if you were ever comin around,_

_My faith in you was…fadin,_

_Ever since I met you on the outskirts of town…_

Elizabeth sat in their escape house, sitting on the bed, crying. She could tell Jack didn't want to do this…he just didn't love her. He would never come around to love her and she knew it. It had been a year, and her faith in him was fading. She knew this wouldn't work out. Jack glanced at her from his chair and sighed.

_And I said, _

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I've been waitin for you but you never come…_

Elizabeth noticed Jack was uncomfortable as she cried, and she decided to speak.

"Jack, why don't you love me? I've been feeling so alone…I've been waiting for you to tell me you love me, but you never did."

Jack suddenly stood and walked over to grasp her hands as she stood up.

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think,_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

_"Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone,_

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress,_

_It's a love story baby just say yes."_

Jack smiled up at her before kneeling to the ground and pulling out a velvet box. Elizabeth gasped in shock and adoration, and went quiet as his velvety voice filled her awaiting ears.

"Marry me, Elizabeth. I don't ever want you to feel alone. I love you, and that's all I really know," he said, happiness filling his voice.

Elizabeth smiled but froze, whispering, "What about John?"

Jack laughed before answering, "I talked to John, and straightened things out. Now, I told our families where we're at. My mom, Tanith, and you can go pick out a white dress for you. Now please, just say yes."

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes as she nodded and whispered, "Yes, Jack, Yes."

_Oh, oh, oh…_

_Oh yeah…_

_'Cause we were both young, when I first saw…_

_You_

Elizabeth smiled in her sleep, and cuddled even closer to Jack who responded by wrapping his arms around his wife.

* * *

A/N: Aww, you like it?

I hope so, I brought your Jackabeth back!


	3. Chapter 3: Someone Like You

Chapter 3: Someone Like You

A/N: Adele and China both lonely in this song? Too bad. AND I AM NOT STEALING ANYONE'S IDEA…JUST THE SONG! xD

* * *

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

China watched as Skulduggery scanned the bookshelves of her library, Valkyrie not with him this time. Her heart ached whenever she laid eyes upon that skeleton; fore she loved him and knew he would never love her back.

"Skulduggery?" she called, earning the detective to look at her.

"What, China?" he replied, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"How are you…and Val?" she stuttered, scratching the desk beneath her.

Skulduggery held up his left hand to reveal a ring through his glove and explained, "We are married…"

China's heart broke inside her as she whispered, "Oh."

His dreams had come true, and she wasn't even a part of it whatsoever. That hurt.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

"Skulduggery, may I ask why you are being so shy towards me?" she asked, clenching her teeth.

Skulduggery shrugged dully and whispered, "This is quite awkward."

China growled and went back to her work, wondering why he wasn't talking to her as much as he used to. Something had changed him. More like someone. That _bitch._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

"So China, how's life treating you?" Skulduggery asked, not a caring tone in his voice as he scanned the bookshelves.

China became flustered but lied, "Great. Just great."

Skulduggery flicked through a page of a book before muttering, "That's good."

China couldn't believe how he was acting! He wasn't caring at all! Time to make him jealous…

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

"Actually, Skulduggery I have someone," China gloated, a smirk floating onto her face.

Skulduggery looked up from the book and replied, "Oh really? What's his name?"

China's eyes flickered around before she combined to names from book titles together.

"Johnny Holmes?" she answered, unsure of herself.

Skulduggery chuckled before muttering, "Bet he's lovely."

China frowned and thoughts raced through her head. Skulduggery was right all those years ago. _Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. _Right now, it hurt.

_You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

She just couldn't understand why he didn't love her. They were raised together, played together as children, and now…they were nothing. All because of that Valkyrie Cain. She knew that she deserved Skulduggery more than Valkyrie, deep, deep down. So did he…hopefully.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over._

Skulduggery laughed once again before whispering to himself, "Johnny Holmes."

China felt like she had been stabbed right through the chest with a knife. She tried the best she could to get over him, but she couldn't fight her feelings. She wanted him to know how much she cared, whether he wanted to know or not.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Skulduggery finally found a book worthy of reading, and stepped up to the counter, smirking as China read the title in disgust.

"Love Hurts" it read, much to China's discontent. He was teasing her and she knew it…it was what he did. Although, this joke pushed it a bit…it was rude and not funny. She knew that she couldn't give into it and joked, "God, I love you Skulduggery."

Skulduggery looked up at her to see that smile and cringed without her knowing.

_He didn't give me a dirty look! He loves me! _China's mind screeched as she placed the book next to her.

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

"You love me, don't you Skulduggery?" she whispered, leaning over the desk to get closer to him.

Skulduggery growled and stepped back, muttering, "You helped kill my family, and you think I love you? Words can't describe how much I _despise _you, Ms. Sorrows."

China gasped in heartbreak and shock at his words, and a single tear spilled down her cheek. That was it, she could move on. She didn't need him!

"Get out of my library now, Pleasant!" she screeched, her voice cracking.

She watched sadly as the man she loved walked out of the library with no regret.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

China shook the tears from her face and sat down slowly. She could find someone just like him, and then she wouldn't have to think of him anymore. She hoped every time he thought of her, he felt pain and regret for treating her this way. She could get over him. Love hurt, that's how it worked.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

She hoped her leaving Ireland would cause him great pain, and the words he once said would flood his mind.

* * *

A/N: Excuse me…hahaha, I can't stop laughing!

She's dumb sometimes…he's a married freaking man!

You really think it's going to hurt him to see you leave?

Ha!

(I'm so evil…jeez)


	4. Chapter 4: Treasure

Chapter 4: Treasure

A/N: My sister is literally down on her _hands and knees begging _for me to put this in….so I shall do it. Lol, this song doesn't fit Skul's personality, but whatever.

Partial credit goes to **Bruno Mars **for the song.

* * *

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself,_

_Your wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady,_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Skulduggery knew something was up with Val when he dragged her to this sanctuary party, because she hadn't been talking or smiling whatsoever. It was almost as if she was disappointed with _herself. _Now why would she be thinking that? She was beautiful…no flawless, and she needed to know that…

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

Skulduggery pondered if he should bring up the subject or not, but decided against it to hide his somewhat feelings towards her. As he parked the Bentley, he looked over to Valkyrie as she sighed, and tilted his head.

"Are you alright, Val?"

Valkyrie looked down in despair as she replied, "I'm fine."

Skulduggery just looked at her, puzzled.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star,_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

Skulduggery couldn't let this behavior continue anymore, and pressed the question further. He reached over and grabbed Valkyrie's hand, earning a startled impression to settle onto her pale face. Her eyes flickered from him to his hand, but she didn't make any attempt to pull away.

"Tell me what's wrong," Skulduggery whispered, leaning forward.

Valkyrie's eyes sparkled from the tears that were developing within them, and she knew if she answered, her voice would be cracking…she really didn't want that.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling _

_A girl like you should never look so blue,_

_You're everything I see in my dreams, _

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

"Val, you aren't acting like yourself…please answer me," Skulduggery pressed, tightening his grip on her hand gently. Valkyrie shook her head, putting a hand up to cover the tears that were escaping her eyes. Skulduggery knew she wouldn't budge, due to her stubbornness, and gently tilted her head towards him slowly. Valkyrie sniffed but met his gaze, sadly.

"Val, a beautiful and smart woman like you should never look so blue. I dreamed of a woman like you when I was human…you know I wouldn't lie to you," Skulduggery whispered, looking deep into her chocolate eyes.

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

Valkyrie couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto her features, and gave a sad laugh soon after. Skulduggery tilted his head at her in confusion, Valkyrie reading every emotion.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, his gaze going from eye to eye.

Valkyrie shook her head and looked down whilst replying, "It's just…shocking. I thought you would admire women like China, to be honest."

Skulduggery gasped in shock and muttered dully, "Women who killed my family? Are you serious?"

Valkyrie blushed and looked down as Skulduggery stared at her in disbelief. Why was she comparing herself to China? Not only that, but why was she putting herself _lower _than that woman?

_Treasure, that is what you are,_

_Honey, you're my golden star,_

_You know you can make my wish come true,_

_If you let me treasure you,_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

"That's not why I said that, Skul. I said it because she's gorgeous…" Valkyrie whispered as if she was being strangled.

Skulduggery immediately grabbed onto Valkyrie's shoulders, much to her surprise, and shook his head.

"Valkyrie, beauty isn't everything. To be honest, I can't believe you think you are ugly. Your natural beauty outshines her magical beauty. Magic can only do so much…a perfect personality doesn't come up every day," Skulduggery whispered, a smile apparent in his voice.

Valkyrie couldn't control the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks as he finished. Why was he saying these things? He never talked to her in such a…romantic fashion. Not that she didn't like it…it was just unexpected.

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure, you are my treasure,_

_Yeah, you, you, you, you are,_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_Yeah, you, you, you, you are_

As Valkyrie sat blushing and fiddling with her thumbs, she heard slight shuffling next to her. She looked over nervously, her eyes widened, to see Skulduggery turned in his seat to face her. As she raised a dark eyebrow, Skulduggery tilted his head slowly and leaned forward slowly, earning a shocked smile to spread across her lips. Valkyrie took a breath before leaning in and closing her eyes, waiting for the contact. She waited for the teasing that she fell for his joke, but before she could say anything, Skulduggery's teeth were pressed softly against her lips.

It felt like heaven…

_Treasure, that is what you are,_

_Honey, you're my golden star,_

_You know you can make my wish come true,_

_If you let me treasure you,_

_If you let me treasure you,_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

* * *

A/N: Awww…

Short, but…

**ESO SI QUE ES.**

**Toodaloo **


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect Two

Chapter 5: The Perfect Two

A/N: OMG. This song is hilarious, but cute. I had to use it. Ok, Skul and Val are not together…yet. It's a songfic, but they are actually listening to the songs themselves.

Partial credit goes to Auburn

* * *

Valkyrie hopped up from the couch in Skulduggery's house and flicked off the TV, leaving Skulduggery confused.

"What did you do that for, Val?" he asked, standing up and looking at her confusedly.

"I don't want to watch TV anymore…let's listen to music. _My _music," Valkyrie replied, gesturing to the radio.

Skulduggery moaned in despair but obliged, allowing her to change the station on his radio. Valkyrie tuned into the station perfectly, and laughed as the first lyrics of an unfamiliar song leaked through the speakers.

_Oh, oh._

_Yeah, yeah._

Skulduggery tilted his head at her in wonder and asked, "What's wrong with this song?"

Valkyrie shook her head still laughing but answered, "Oh nothing. It just relates to someone I know…not only that, but it's a fun song. Listen."

Skulduggery cocked his head at the stereo and listened intently to the lyrics.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate,_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date._

Skulduggery chuckled, fore it was funny, but wondered why Val said it related to her. Was she seeing a guy or something?

He looked over at Valkyrie who had her eyes closed and was mouthing the words as the song continued.

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick,_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split,_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

Skulduggery understood the meaning of the song, but wondered who Valkyrie thought of when she heard it. Who ever this man was, he was a lucky guy to have her under his arm. He better not hurt her…

_Don't know if I ever could be,_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see,_

_That we're all we need._

Skulduggery stared at Valkyrie in confusion and asked, "Are you seeing a man?"

Valkyrie stopped humming and her eyes snapped open as she replied, "Heavens no. I love one person that would never love me back. That's why I listen to this song. It helps me think of the positive things."

Skulduggery tilted his head and smiled at her sadly.

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

Skulduggery stiffened immediately and asked, "Do you really want to marry this man?"

Valkyrie nodded and whispered, "If he'd let me."

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two _

Skulduggery couldn't help but smile. This song _was _sweet, and very relatable. Little did Valkyrie know, this song described them perfectly. If only she would realize it…

Valkyrie noticed the frozen Skulduggery and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Hold me please, I feel like dancing with someone," Valkyrie whispered, giving him a hug.

Skulduggery smiled and wrapped his arms around her, answering, "Of course."

_We're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two,_

_Baby me and you,_

_We're the perfect two_

Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery who returned his gaze and asked, "What are you thinking right now?"

Skulduggery smiled down at her and replied, "Someone."

Valkyrie tilted her head in confusion and questioned, "Is it a woman?"

Skulduggery nodded and replied, "She's wonderful…I've known her for a long time."

Valkyrie sighed and knew it was China, but listened to lyrics, wishing he would know how she felt.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess,_

_You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist,_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces,_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages._

Valkyrie smiled against his ribcage as they swayed back and forth, a tear slowly traveling down her pale face. She hoped Skul didn't notice, but of course he did.

"What's wrong, Val?" he asked, caressing her hair.

Valkyrie pulled back and whispered, "China's a lucky woman."

With that she ran to the couch and took a seat, putting her face into her hands.

Skulduggery rushed over to the couch and took a seat next to her, placing a bony hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"Why did you say _China?_" Skulduggery asked, trying to get a look at her eyes.

Valkyrie shook her head and moaned, "I know you were thinking of her while we were dancing and listening to that song."

Skulduggery looked wonderstruck and gasped and whispered, "That is definitely _not _who I was thinking of Val."

"Then who were you thinking about?" Valkyrie choked, tears spilling down her cheek.

Skulduggery sighed and looked over to the speakers.

_You can be the vodka I can be the chaser,_

_You can be the pencil I can be the paper,_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather,_

_But I don't care as long as we're together._

"Valkyrie…Val…I was thinking of…" Skulduggery whispered shyly.

"Who?" Valkyrie asked, putting a hand on his bony shoulder.

Skulduggery turned and looked at her for a long moment before replying, "I was thinking of…you."

Valkyrie gasped in shock but soon recovered and smiled.

_Don't know if I could ever be,_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me,_

_And in time I know that we'll both see,_

_That we're all we need_

"Who were you thinking of Val? Probably Fletcher…" Skulduggery muttered, putting a hand to his skull.

Valkyrie's eyes widened and she viciously shook her head at the statement in shock.

"Never…I was thinking of you," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie _

_You're the straw to my berry _

_You're the smoke to my high _

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

Skulduggery couldn't stop staring, because he knew this was all a dream. Val would never say that, not to him anyway. It hurt, but he decided to ask.

"This is all a dream isn't it?" he asked not taking his gaze away from her.

Valkyrie laughed and rubbed his shoulder before saying, "Definitely not."

Skulduggery looked at her for a few moments before using his thumb to take away the stray tears on her cheek. She bit her lip nervously and closed her eyes as she leaned forward slowly, hoping he would return the gesture.

As she waited for the laughing and scolding, she heard movement and it never came. She stopped leaning forward and waited, and before she could think any longer, Skulduggery's teeth were pressed against her lips.

It was like magic.

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

Valkyrie pulled back after a few moments to smile at him, and he returned the smile by tilting his head.

"I love you," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, the smile still plastered to her face.

Skulduggery suddenly stood up after she said 'I love you' and outstretched his hand towards her. Valkyrie smiled and took it, and he pulled her up gently.

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you,_

_We're the perfect two_

Skulduggery slid his arms around Valkyrie's waist and placed his skull on her forehead, earning a smile and Valkyrie reaching her hands up around his neck. They slowly danced around the living room to the song, and Valkyrie was enjoying every minute of it.

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're the smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

Valkyrie smiled up at him as they danced and pecked his cheekbone softly.

"Until the end?" she whispered.

"Until the end," he replied, entwining one of her hands with his.

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

Skulduggery scooped Valkyrie up into his arms earning a giggle, and pressed his teeth against her lips one last time.

Valkyrie pulled back and gave him a hug, Skulduggery returning the embrace gently.

Skulduggery sighed adoringly and looked at Valkyrie whispering, "I'm glad you showed me the song."

Valkyrie laughed and replied, "I'm glad I did too."

_We're the perfect two,_

_We're the perfect two,_

_Baby me and you,_

_We're the perfect two._

* * *

A/N: Aww, that mushiness….

Hope you liked it. Gosh, that song is literally nailed in my head. :)


End file.
